


Eyes on the Wild Dog

by FrozenMemories



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Greater Good, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Spartacus decides it is time for Nasir to go on his first mission. Agron, naturally, is his first choice when it comes to keeping an eye out for the recruit.
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Eyes on the Wild Dog

Agron barely possessed sufficient decency to hold back his disapproving groan when Spartacus declared their meeting concluded and Crixus, with renewed vigor, strode outside. Their plan was much the same as on prior occasions - to ambush wagon loaded with slaves under way to the mines, ever in pursuit of word of Crixus' woman, Naevia.

Agron had never held much sympathy for women or the way most men so readily disregarded common sense over them, and this one stood no exception. By no means was Agron blinded toward a certain beauty of the domina’s former favorite, he merely failed to see how she was worth the lives of dozens of their men. Fighting men, at that. She was but simple creature after all and they had already lost two men in vain attempts to gain knowledge of her whereabouts.

“Agron,” Spartacus addressed him, halting him on his way out, “There is yet matter I would breach with you.”

Agron turned to face the man who stood their leader.

“Nasir has afforded himself well in training, has he not? I would have him with us.”

The words took him by surprise, yet mention of the young Syrian brought a curious sense of pride to him.

“He has indeed,” Agron agreed, “But he does not yet stand warrior of equal skill to other men among our ranks.”

He had no intention of diminishing the boy's progress, he merely sought to make sure he was well prepared and ready before joining endeavors such as these.

“This is reason I would have you keep eyes on him. It appears your attention is not elsewhere much these days, anyway.”

Agron's mouth fell open in stunned silence. The audacity of Spartacus’ implications was impudent! He inhaled to express undignified protest, when Spartacus proactively held up his hand.

“You grasp my meaning. Do not pretend the wild little dog has not captured your interest.” His words came colored with a jesting smile and Agron, tall, strong and fearsome, felt a blush creep upon his cheeks. The man was not wrong.

“I do not-”

“Just see him remain unharmed,” Spartacus interrupted yet again, “I would have him follow as your shadow and see him learn from you.”

“I shall,” Agron relented after some consideration. Thoughts of time spent side by side with Nasir filled his chest with gleeful flutter, and if he was honest, his cock as well.

“It is settled then. Now, gather our men and see them to weapons,” Spartacus ordered and Agron wasted no time falling to task.

Among what armor they possessed the unit was quickly equipped.

“Nasir?”

With a reserved smile the boy looked up from the heavy sword gripped in his hand. Agron reached for the gladius that stood strapped to his own thigh.

“I would have you carry this instead,” he offered solemnly. Nasir’s expression twisted into a questioning frown, while his eyes widened in astonishment.

“Is it different from sword Spartacus had me train with?” He asked after a moment's pause between them.

“It is of similar make, yet of more personal value,” Agron provided. He could only hope Nasir would perceive his offer as Agron intended. When Nasir rewarded him with nothing but blank wonder he went on to explain, “It has served me well in killing many Roman shits. I would see it guide your hands to same noble purpose.”

Nasir’s disbelief made way for a shy smile.

“Gratitude,” he uttered, looking up at Agron from underneath his eyelashes.

Agron gave a curt nod and a satisfied grin. The tumultuous sensation struck his insides yet again and Agron swallowed it down to his best abilities. Composing himself in the boy’s company proved harder with each passing day, Agron noted. He wondered if that should concern him. 

It was when he saw Nasir gracefully swing a number of probing strikes into the empty space around him that all doubt fled Agron’s mind. Nasir may not even be in need of Agron’s protection out in the woods, he realized, yet he would slay all who ever dared to make attempt on the boy’s life.

This wild little dog belonged to him now. He but needed to find way to persuade him.


End file.
